


Combustion

by luxquintessence



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-18
Updated: 2012-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-06 07:40:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/416383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luxquintessence/pseuds/luxquintessence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I own neither FullMetal Alchemist, nor any of the illustrations... I'm just an editor with bad taste in techno covers.</p><p>The music used in the video is "I Touch Myself (Original Extended Mix)" by Lenny B featuring Kristy Kay</p>
            </blockquote>





	Combustion




End file.
